The Preppers and their untold stories
by FyreKnight
Summary: A young woman stands in her bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 23th of May, is this young woman's birthday and the day she dies.
1. there she stood

**I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK (OR ANY OF THE OTHER FANDOMS IN HERE), IT IS OWNED BY LORD HUSSIE. THIS IS ABOUT MY FRIEND AND I'S RAD FANTROLLS, IT'S NOT CANON (UNLESS YOU WANT IT TO) SO CHILL.**

Your name is Sam Shitia, and today is your birthday. A red smuppet butt cake is laying , uneaten on your dress. You have a variety of hobbies. You have a collection of fandoms. You are great at programing computers as you are hacking them. You have a fondness for paranormal stories, and are an aspiring artist. You also like to play video games. A friend is messaging you on your mod of pesterchum, called Jesterchum.

makaAlbarn [MA] began joking with deviouslyCute [DC]

MA: Sam, please do not write the letter.

DC: what letter :?

DC: wait this is our fifth convo in my POV

DC: so i dont know what youre talking about

MA: I know, you told me and I quote "TELL HER NOT TO WRITE TH SAPPY LETTER BECAUSE IT DOESN'T END WELL."

MA: Then you told me the exact time to message. 8)

DC: well idk who I would even send a letter to

DC: strider clan are the only people I stand/love/trust

MA: What about me? 8(

DC: I tolerate you only for the mission (¬_¬)

MA: Oh, okay 8c

You stop talking to your weird friend and start messing with Dave's handle "hehe, teddybearGodhead is fitting for strider. " you chuckle deviously to yourself

as someone knocks on your bedroom door "who's there" "Lil cal, here to take your soul and AJ..." you look at the door, grabbing your hot pink gun. You slowly open it "EAT PAINT, STRIDER" you shoot at him but he dodges it "SAM, WHAT THE HECK?!" He yells then returns to his calm expression "You have a package" You look cautiously at it as he hands you the unknown package "This better not be a lame prank, is it?" "It just appeared on the table, I think my HOT BRO put it there" I glare at him "I said that accidently, one freaking time. Now I curse you say it to someone's guardian." you joke as you look at the pastel box. "What's inside?" he looks at you,studying the box "Do you think I have x-ray vision?" I sit on my bed with Strider as my computer pings uncontrollably, but you chose to ignore it.

makaAlbarn [MA] began joking with deviouslyCute [DC]

MA: DON'T OPEN THE PACKAGE

MA: I DROPPED SOMETHING EMBARRASSING IN IT

MA: PLEASE, JUST SEND IT BACK

MA: SSSAAAMMM!

MA: Oh no. 8(

You open the box, and see a familiar tan trenchcoat from your favorite TV show "HECK YEAH!" You shout, you swiftly unfold it and put it on "hey fangirl, there's more stuff in here" he lifts up a small trenchcoat and a notebook with the title 'rain and washed away blood' and a rating of M "yyyyeeesss, I have obtained the need ingredient now" you grab the tiny coat and put it on a robotic cat


	2. He hugged her

~~DAVE'S POV~~

You watch as Sam pulls out a robot cat and puts the mini trenchcoat on it. "What's that, another robot to explode because it tried to drink some aj?" She glares at you and sticks her tongue out at you "His name is CATstiel " she snickers at her own pun "but I need car battery to start him." She hugs the metal feline. "Bro has one in his room, I think." the second you finish the sentence, she was out of the room. you look at the cat "Guess this is the PURRfect time to look through her computer." You browse through her computer and see the endless pages of whether or not a tumor can be cured, you stare at the pages til her jesterchum pings.

makaAlbarn [MA] began joking with deviouslyCute [DC]

MA: Omgosh, I can explain everything

MA: Just don't

MA: Read.

MA: It.

DC: who are you

MA: What?

MA: Wait….

MA: OH NO, YOU'RE DAVE

DC: that's the name

DC: but you didnt answer me

MA: I can't tell you

MA: And I'm not surprised Sam would be THIS sloppy about her computer

DC: woah

DC: dont go dissing sam

MA: I do not mean to be rude but..

MA: Shut it, you don't know what's going on.

MA: And if Sam cared about any of it, we won't be talking. 8I

DC: but youre the one talking to me

DC: doesnt that make you the sloppy troll B)

You stare at the computer, annoyed at this stranger but before you could look at their reply. Sam bursts through the door with three car batteries,jumpers in her hand, and that same creepy grin as always "STRIDER, HELP….ME..." she huffs as she places the batteries near the metal feline "nope, it's your creation." you spin in her computer chair "slacker." she jokes as she clip the final piece when catstiel's red and blue eyes flicker with life "01001101 01000101 01001111 01010111 01010111" it screeched, black wings appeared from it's back and it flies round. "you gave it….. wings." you say flatly "HECK YEAH, HE WORKS!"she cheers as it lands on her bed and sits down. Her eye, that you could see, sparkled as she talks cats "sam?" "dave?" "why do you have your hair like that?" she looks hesitant for a moment before answering "i was gonna show you on your B-day as a gift but i'll show you now." she weakly smiled as she moved her blue strip of hair, that covered her right eye. She stares at you as you focus on her, her eyes were two different colors, her left was caramel brown with the red streaks and her right eye was a pastel pink with the same streaks. "freaky, right?" "no, it looks hella sick in unironic way." she chuckles a bit and hugs you "thanks, cool kid." you both stop hugging and start awkwardly staring at each other, something in your gut is telling you, sam wants to tell you something. "01001101 01000101 01001111 01010111 01010111" It beeped as it swung its feet off her bed "It's a heart symbol, cats." she responded "what did he say?" "meow." she chimed "what?" "he said meow, it's all he can say for now till i get some more advanced tech" she paused, realized she was trailing off the topic "I mean he asked what was my bed sheet cover." you look at purple bed with a weird fuchsia heart, it starts to remind you of how you met sam.


End file.
